


Recognition

by Hieiko



Series: Celestial Princesses [3]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the beginning of Sailormoon R. Usagi alone knows about being a Senshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 26, "memory for names".

Usagi has mixed feelings after Luna restores her memory. She is glad to know the truth; really, she is. But being the only one who remembers isn't much fun.

In the mornings, she is almost always rushing to avoid being late for school. But one day, she wakes up a little too early, and can't get back to sleep. So she gets ready for school and leaves the house ahead of her usual time.

Usagi walks slowly, and notices what she never used to: Rei-chan sweeping the front yard at Hikawa Shrine, Ami-chan also walking to school, Minako-chan waiting at a bus stop. Minutes later, Mako-chan is running past her, so Usagi knows it's time to hurry.

After all, she wouldn't want to be late.


End file.
